1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player, more precisely relates to a disk player comprising a casing having an opening section, through which a disk cartridge is inserted and taken out, and a door member for opening and closing the opening section of the casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, disk players in which disk cartridges are inserted are used. The disk cartridges are capable of accommodating recorded disks, e.g., compact disks, to be played by the disk players. When the disk cartridge accommodating the disks is inserted in a casing of the disk player, a cartridge shell accommodating the disk cartridge descends to set. The disks in the disk cartridge are rotated by a spindle motor, and data recorded on the disks are read by an optical pick-up and played. In the conventional disk players, when the disk cartridge is set in the casing, a door member, which is provided to an opening section of the casing, is pushed to rotate inward by a front end of the disk cartridge. When the door member opens the opening section, the disk cartridge can be inserted into the casing through the opening section. When the cartridge shell descends together with the disk cartridge, the door member, which has been rotated inward, automatically rotates outward to close the opening section of the casing.
On the other hand, when the disk cartridge accommodating the disks is taken out from the casing, firstly the door member is rotated inward to open the opening section by a proper mechanism. Successively, the cartridge shell ascends together with the disk cartridge, then the disk cartridge is discharged outside through the opening section of the casing.
However, conventional disk players have a following disadvantage.
The door member must be rotated in the casing when the disk cartridge is inserted in and taken out from the casing. Therefore, a space for avoiding an interference between the door member and the cartridge shell with the disk cartridge must be formed in the casing, so that the casing must be larger.
To solve the disadvantage, a disk player, whose door member is rotated outward to open the opening section while the disk cartridge is in the casing, is proposed. But dust enters into the casing through the opening section, which has been opened, and it causes some trouble.